My Online Crush
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien has been talking to a girl online for a few months. He finally gathers up the courage to ask her out, but when he realizes who it is, how will he be able to handle this surprise? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Hi guys! So I thought about this one-shot and I'm actually going to make this a two-shot because I wanted to break this into two parts and I hope you enjoy it. I don't really have much to say so let's get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to A Miraculous Freaky Friday~_

 _Mayuralover: Thank you! Same goes to you!_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _Pinksakura271: It's glad to be back! I mean, it's not overwhelming as of right now…but it's gonna get overwhelming. Last year of high school is no joke! It's the most EXPENSIVE year too ._. Anyways, I love cherry blossoms! Gives me an idea… Oh I love your long reviews but I have it here. ~pats the needle~ Well wow…okay O_o Not gonna comment on the rant…but anytime Gabriel is around is trouble. Hey, let's not hate on Marinette. She's actually a good character. And I agree on all of your points._

 _Okay, I have another fun one-shot and I wanna say fun because it could go either way. But enjoy!_

* * *

Adrien yawned as he exited a tall white building and entered the limo. He had just done another photoshoot. The 5th one this week. He sighed as the limo drove away from the building. He looked out the window as the Gorilla drove and watched the Parisian buildings pass by.

Suddenly he heard a ding from his phone and he opened his bag. He pulled out his phone and saw a notification on the screen.

It was from an app called Walk the Moon where you could chat with people online. _(A/N: I just made this up, this app doesn't exist xD…At least I think it doesn't…)_

Adrien unlocked the phone and went to the app. He went to the chat between him and Red Fox.

 **Red Fox:** Hey Adrien, how was your photoshoot? C:

Adrien smiled at the message. He had been messaging with Red Fox for a while now, almost every day for a few months. He could tell her almost anything. Except the fact that he was Chat Noir, of course.

 **Black Cat:** It was fine, how was your day?

 **Red Fox:** School was alright, and I just chilled at home for a bit. Nothing too exciting.

Red Fox had told Adrien that they go to the same school. But she refused to tell him if they knew each other or what her name was. Adrien had been wanting to meet her for a while, but he didn't know how she felt about it.

But he wanted to know who she was. And maybe ask her out. He thought about her every day when he woke up and every night when he went to bed. She cheered him up when he was having a bad day, and he did the same for her. They've told each other stories about each other, even the bad ones. She was sweet, funny, and caring. Whenever they talked his heart just...fluttered.

So what was stopping him from meeting her? Nothing.

So he decided to make a move.

 **Black Cat:** Hey, I know we haven't known each other for long, but…I was wondering…if you would agree to go on a date with me?

He pressed 'Send' and a second turned into a minute. Then 5 minutes. Then 10 minutes.

Adrien got worried a little bit when she didn't respond right away. Did he scare her off? Did he say something wrong? Did she not want to meet up? Adrien frowned and the limo pulled up to the mansion. Adrien got out of the car and went inside, checking his phone.

He went up to his room and set his phone on his desk. He sat in the chair and stared at the phone. After 45 minutes for staring at the phone, a ding went off and Adrien quickly grabbed his phone and went to the app.

She sent him a response.

 **Red Fox:** Sure. How about Friday after school? We can meet at the Eiffel Tower for dinner

Adrien fist pumped and did a happy dance around his room. "Kid, why are you happy dancing when I'm trying to enjoy my cheese?" Plagg muttered as he looked at him.

"I have a date!" Adrien proclaimed happily as he kept dancing. "Yeah well, did you even reply back to her message?" Adrien froze and went back to his phone to type a reply.

 **Black Cat:** Of course. I'll see you then.

Adrien then went back to his happy dancing. He couldn't wait for Friday to come.

* * *

After days of waiting and waiting, Friday finally came and as soon as the bell rang to go home, Adrien rushed out of the room and went to the front of the school. Nino waved at him. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Hi Nino, can't talk, have a date, bye!" Adrien shouted as he ran into the limo and drove away.

Nino blinked and walked over to Alya and Marinette. "Hey girls." Nino said. "Hi!" Marinette replied. "Hey Nino, what's going on?" Alya asked. "Adrien just told me he had a date with someone." Nino responded.

Marinette stared at him sadly. _He has a date?_ Alya looked at Nino. "Do you know who it is?" she questioned.

"No clue, he didn't say."

Marinette started shaking a bit. Tears started to fall out of her eyes. _He has a date…and it's not with me._ "Marinette?" Alya asked quietly. Marinette ran away from them, running across the street. "Marinette!" Alya yelled after her. "What's wrong with Marinette?" Nino asked her.

"…Nothing. She'll be fine." Alya responded.

* * *

Adrien looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing khaki brown pants with a white buttoned shirt with a black tie. He wore black dress shoes that were polished and he had his hair slicked back. He also wore a white watch and he had a bouquet of lilies in his hand. He didn't want to overwhelm her with red roses after all.

Plagg yawned as Adrien walked to his door. "I'll be back later Plagg, don't do anything while I'm gone."

"Can I go?!" Plagg shouted. "NO." Then Adrien shut the door and Plagg pouted. "I never get to do anything fun." Then Plagg froze and slowly smiled an evil grin. He took out his communicator and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said through the communicator. "Tikki, it's me. Your favorite kwami ever."

Tikki groaned slightly. "What do you need Plagg? My owner is kind of not in a good mood right now."

"I'm having a party tonight. I wanted to know if you would come?"

"…Would there be cookies?"

"Yes, of course."

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes."

"…I'm in. MARINETTE, I'M GOING TO THE STORE TO GET YOU ICE CREAM."

"Okay." Marinette sniffled through the communicator.

* * *

Adrien breathed in and out as his driver drove him to the Eiffel Tower. He was nervous, scared, and excited at the same time. He was waiting for this day ever since Monday. Now, he was such a wreck he didn't know what to do with himself.

He heard a ding from his phone and he looked at his notification. He opened up Walk the Moon and saw a message from Red Fox.

 **Red Fox:** I'll be the one wearing a red dress with a grey sweater c;

Adrien breathed one last breath before the limo stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien looked out the window. He couldn't really see her because the window was tinted. Adrien slowly opened the door and shut it.

The limo pulled away from him and Adrien stood there with the flowers. He slowly walked up to the Eiffel Tower and a familiar face was standing in front of it, wearing a red dress and a grey sweater.

She waved at him and smiled. "Hi Adrien!"

Adrien's mouth went wide open as he looked at her. "IT'S YOU?!" He shouted in disbelief.

* * *

 _Penguin: And our story will continue tomorrow! Another cliffhanger. I'M SO EVIL. But I love a good cliffhanger. Can anyone care to guess who our mysterious online girl is? :D BAI BAI!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Penguin: Hello little people! This is the second and last part for My Online Crush. I hope you enjoy and let's answer some reviews!_

 _~Responses to My Online Crush~_

 _Scaptian Cedrus: I can't say. And thank you!_

 _Panteabooks: Well you're right about Marinette not being the girl. But as for Alya or Lila…you'll find out soon c; Well, Marinette will be fine._

 _Pinksakura271: I'm very glad I get to read them! And I've noticed xD Well, I'm going to wait until the seasons changes so…come Spring and you'll see c; And I got it :D Thank you. It really does, that's why I like them. I understood it. It wasn't hard to read; it was just a lot. xD Yeah, seeming as we've never seen Adrien go on a date in the show. Well not yet. You never know. And if my crush was going on a date, I'd cry too. WOO HOO, KWAMI PARTY. And as for the girl…it will be revealed soon._

 _SparklesX3: Well, I can't say._

 _Nina The Fangirl: c; You'll know now!_

 _Alright, let's get to the last part of My Online Crush!_

* * *

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes. Not once did he expect this girl to be here.

NOT ONCE.

Sabrina stood there awkwardly. "Are you okay Adrien?" Adrien blinked and snapped out of it. "Yes, I'm fine, how about we sit and eat some dinner?"

Sabrina looked at him weirdly. "Uh, okay." Adrien then shoved the flowers in her hands. "There are for you by the way."

Sabrina smiled brightly. "Thank you Adrien!" The two of them sat down at a table in front of the Eiffel Tower and Adrien noticed that there was already food in front of him. Sabrina twiddled her fingers. "I hope you don't mind, I already placed our order."

Adrien waved a hand. "No sweat, it's fine." He uncovered his food and saw a big squid on his plate. "Uh…"

"Well, dig in!" Sabrina exclaimed as she dug into her squid. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Marinette hid underneath her bed covers and she heard her trap door opening. "Mom, I told you, I don't want to watch a movie tonight."

"It's not your mom Marinette." A voice said to her. Marinette popped her head out of the covers and saw Alya standing there, holding a tray of cookies and a pitcher of milk. "Not hungry." Marinette replied shortly before hiding in the covers again.

Alya sighed and sat on the foot of her bed. "Marinette, I know that picturing Adrien on a date isn't exactly your dream, but hiding in your bed isn't going to solve anything."

"What if Adrien dates her? What if they get married and have kids and move in a big house with a dog and a hamster and-"

"Marinette, it's just one date. You don't know if he even likes her in that way or not. The point is, you need to take your mind off on it."

"How can I do that when he's probably sucking her face off right now?!" Marinette yelled. Alya sighed and uncovered the sheets from Marinette's body. "Hey!" Marinette shouted. "Alright, you and me are going to enjoy this night and we're not going to think of ANY boys, got it?" Alya questioned.

Marinette looked at her in fear. "Yes ma'am." Alya smiled brightly and patted her head. "That's my girl. Now, let's pick out a movie to watch. But no romance."

Marinette giggled and smiled a little. "I promise, no romance movies."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Adrien's house._

Loud music was pulsing through Adrien's room as the party raged on. Kwamis were chatting on the desk, some in the air and some were mingling.

"Plagg, this party is great!" Tikki said as she danced in the air. "Yeah, this is awesome!" Trixx replied as she zoomed to grab a drink. _(A/N: If you don't know who Trixx is, she's a new fox kwami that's going to belong to Alya in Season 2.)_

Plagg smirked. "I know!"

"Plagg…it pains me to admit this, but…your party is the bomb." Wayzz said to him. Plagg gasped loudly and hugged him tightly. "Oh Wayzz! I've been waiting 200 years for you to compliment me! This is the best day ever!"

Wayzz struggled to get Plagg off of him. "Get off of me Plagg!"

Gabriel passed by his son's room and heard loud music inside. Gabriel raised his eyebrow and went back to his son's door. He turned the doorknob and jiggled on it. "Ugh, it's locked. No matter, I'll have Nooroo open it for me."

Gabriel looked around, Nooroo nowhere to be seen. "Where's Nooroo?"

"WOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Nooroo shouted as he kept taking jello shots. "Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot!" All of the kwamis shouted as he kept drinking.

* * *

 _Back at Adrien's date._

"And Chloe had just done her hair for the ball, and oh my god, it was amazing, don't you think it was amazing? Her makeup was glamorous and the way she walked down the runway was stupendous, don't you think so?" Sabrina questioned at Adrien.

"Mhm." Adrien mumbled as he picked at his food, his elbow propped on the elbow and his hand on his chin. For the last half hour, Sabrina had been talking about Chloe this and Chloe that. It was annoying him to no end.

"Sabrina." Adrien said to her. Sabrina looked at him. "Yes Adrien?"

"When we met on the app, you were so…different. You were so genuine and sweet and cool. So how come you're only talking about Chloe?" Adrien asked.

Sabrina blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You've been talking about Chloe for the past 30 minutes. On and on and on."

"No I haven't!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Yes, you have. Because of you, I know her favorite color, her favorite movie, her favorite fashion designer, even her favorite hairspray!"

"How DARE you talk about my best friend when you're on a date with me!" Sabrina shouted at him. "Wait, you're the one who-"

"I mean, I know she's pretty and stuff, but seriously?! How could you talk about another girl on our date?!" Sabrina screeched.

"Sabrina-"

Sabrina slapped Adrien on the cheek and Adrien rubbed his cheek. "Ow!"

"This date is over! Don't ever talk to me again, Adrien Agreste!" Sabrina yelled as she stormed away. Adrien held his cheek and looked at her retreating figure. "This was a really weird night…" Adrien muttered to himself.

* * *

Adrien walked back into his home and closed the door. He sighed as he unlocked his phone and went to the app store. He deleted the app and put his phone in his pocket, walking up to his room.

He felt...somewhat disappointed. He really thought Red Fox was different than the girls he's met before. But tonight, he realized 2 things.

One, don't get your hopes up for an online stranger. And two,

Sabrina can slap really hard. Adrien rubbed his cheek some more and groaned. As he was approaching his room, he heard loud music coming from the inside.

"What the?" Adrien questioned as he unlocked the door. As he stepped in, the music stopped immediately. All of the kwamis froze as they realize who was in the room.

"Hey, why did the music stop? Come on, let's limbo!" Plagg shouted, dancing around and floating. He eventually floated in front of Adrien, hitting his nose. "Hey, what's this pillow?" Plagg asked as he opened his eyes.

Adrien glared at him, crossing his arms and Plagg froze, his green eyes wide. "Uh…it's not what it looks like…it's a…surprise party! For having a good date?" Plagg chuckled nervously.

"PLAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Adrien screamed and Plagg gulped. "Oh dear."

Okay, Adrien was wrong. He forgot one other thing.

Never leave your kwami alone for the night.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all folks! Thank you for reading and I'll see you…I don't know when. But it will be soon. BAI!_


End file.
